


Hiding the Obvious

by vericus



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the longest running betting pools amoung the Autobots is unexpectedly resolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding the Obvious

Everyone knew it was bound to happen - there'd been a betting pool on it almost from the moment Jazz had first joined the Autobots and been introduced to Prowl. They'd formed a friendship instantly, and began bickering like an old bonded couple shortly afterwards. It was the reason that the betting pool stayed active, changing hands from mech to mech, but always continuing on, even coming to Earth. After all these years, though, it was considered a foregone conclusion that it would take something big, something dramatic, to force the two mechs to admit that they were meant to be together. Or at least, that was what everyone had thought.

It had been a normal day - a normal week - for the Autobots. There'd been no Decepticon attacks, Sideswipe was driving Red Alert crazy with his pranks, one of Wheeljack's inventions had exploded no less than four times in the past week, and Blaster was playing cheery music 24/7, whether or not he was on duty. In other words, nothing new. So as far as the others were concerned, there was absolutely no reason for Jazz to suddenly wander into the rec room early that morning, still looking half in recharge, sit down in Prowl's lap, kiss the tactician thoroughly, then proceed to snuggle up against him and fall back into recharge.

The rest of the room stared in stunned silence as Prowl calmly went back to his game of chess with Bluestreak, who was, for once, speechless as he stared at his opponent. It took several minutes for Prowl to realize how silent it was, and then it was only when he made his move on the board and looked expectantly at Bluestreak, only to find the mech still staring in stupefied surprise. He slowly turned to look at the rest of the rec room, finding them all in a similar state.

"What?" he asked mildly.

"Buh - whe - guh?" Sideswipe managed intelligently, pointing to Jazz. Prowl looked down at the recharging mech in his lap in surprise, then back up.

"What, you hadn't figured out by now that we're bonded?" he asked with amusement. "I would have thought it was obvious."

The only sound was Sideswipe's quiet 'D'oh!'.

Later that day, Optimus Prime cheerfully refused his winnings from the betting pool, stating that it was unfair for him to have bet in the first place, since he was the only one still alive that had been at Jazz and Prowl's bonding ceremony several million years before - back when he'd been Orion Pax, back before the war had started...before the Autobots had even existed.


End file.
